nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Rulers
Ocean Rulers (previously known as Typing Leviathans) is a team owned by RSG with the tag ORCA, after leaving the old ORCA (see history) and creating it on his account. They strive for top 10 and have consistently (since season 17) been top 15. See section Current to see how the team is doing now. History The team was formed by happyhippo585 on April 13, 2016. The team mainly consisted of original members (happyhippo585's real-life friends). In May 2017, PlantstoDraw joined the team, along with his best friend glfsanders (already on the team). They then left to other teams, after being the only two racing on the team. In December 2017, the captain's account was given to PlantstoDraw. He then revived the team, along with glfsanders. A few days before PlantstoDraw and sgupta2008 were banned (January 28, 2018), swatzlberry joined and became very active. However, soon afterward, he became inactive. It was renamed from ORCA to CANE in December, and then to ICO (ItsColdOutside❄️) in January. When PlantstoDraw and sgupta2008, 2 members of the team got banned, the team changed its name to HERT (Broken Hearts), and stayed that way until they got unbanned. After they were unbanned, the team name was changed to NTHX (Thanks NT!!!) until the end of February, where the name was changed to ICO. The team continued changing its name again to XXLL (XXL Leprechauns). Its team tag is now ORCA, once again. During the 2018 Spring Fever Event many new players joined the team and raced frequently. After the event ended, swatzlberry became active again, only to become inactive shortly after. In the middle of season 13, PlantstoDraw and glfsanders left the team in search of a Top 10 teams( teams that are frequently ranked in the top 10 during the seasons) . However, before season 17 started, PlantstoDraw decided to revive the team again. They finished the season in ninth place! Despite getting fifteenth place Season 18, he decided to make the team on his account for season 19. The team quickly rose to the top 15 (24 hours/7 days). In January, the new captain (PlantstoDraw) decided to make the team name ICO ItsColdOutside. Even though he tried to get it into top 10, he did not succeed, as many active racers who were originally on the team left in search of better teams. However, in season 20 RSG became much more active, leading the team (currently) to be top 10 with the team tag NAVY (after NOT_Generic disbanded his team) Due to RSG having schoolwork and tests coming up, he announced that the team would NOT be active/competitive during Season 21, and the team tag was changed to ORCA again, with the name being Rest Season. The team managed to maintain 17th place until the last 2 weeks of the season. Due to RSG sessioning almost constantly during the last few days of the season, he carried it to 17th place (his favorite number which is an auspicious sign). On 5/14/19, Dr.Bill officially quit NitroType due to disliking many of the changes being made with Version 3. He left the team and will not return. On 10/28/19, PlantstoDraw stopped holding the tag ORCA and FBI_CarGuy volunteered to hold the tag until PlantstoDraw decides he wants to hold the tag back. For Season 25 PlantstoDraw used the tag and was aiming for top 10/15, however he lost interest in NT about 2 weeks into the season, and ceased to race actively. This caused the team to drop below the top 30. Current When PlantstoDraw changes the team name, such as to DULL, ICO, or other names, the old team is renamed ORCA, so it is essentially saved for him. It is currently holding the NAVY tag until PlantstoDraw makes makes teams on his alts. Current officers are: * drgoodm * jayfeather4eva * ♔shawnC♔ * Kirazy Captain (link) Season History: + equals when RSG was not on the team. This does NOT include him leaving in the middle of the season Season 0.5+: 2116th Place Season 2+: 4149th Place Season 4: 2275th Place Season 9: 117th Place Season 9(XMAXX 2017): 117th Place Season 10: 76th Place Season 11: 75th Place Season 12: 79th Place Season 13: 112th Place Season 14+: 256th Place Season 16+: 278th Place Season 17: 9th Place Season 18: 15th Place Season 19: 12th Place Season 20: 7th Place Season 21: 17th place Season 22: 17th place Season 23 (Back 2 School 2019): Not Recorded (if you know please fix!) Season 24: Not Recorded (if you know please fix!) Season 25: 36th place? Category:Teams